deadpanproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Ninja Spiders Knock Out!
Awesome Ninja Spiders Knock Out! 'is an American animated comedy-action television series created by Ralf Hat for Disney XD. The series revolves around the wild and violent adventures of three senoculus siblings who try all their might to defend their land from the rising evil that threatens to destroy it. The series was pitched to Kingson in 2011 and made it's world premire on August 22, 2014. Awesome Ninja Spiders Knock Out! was the first children's animated Deadpan Productions series to be banned in several countries for it's violence and crude humor. Critics praised the series animation, comedy, and action. IMDB gave the series an 8.1 rating, TV.Com gave it an 8.8 rating. Due to a large fandom, Awesome Ninja Spiders Knock Out! sold many merchandise including clothing, plush toys, home videos, etc. Season one included 23 episodes, while season two produced 20 episodes. A third season is returning on July 15, 2016 at 7:00pm. Most episodes are given a TV-PG-V rating (some have been only TV-PG). While the series continues to this day, much controversy because of the show has escalated throughout. Background Plot ''El Viejo Mundo is an uncharted and abandoned island of the coast of the western South America region. The island is inhabited with civilized insects, spiders, etc. The Árbol de la Vida is a 100ft tall tree which stands in the center of the island, and without it, all life will be unstable. Large amounts of villains plan on destroying the tree, however, every generation, warriors defend the tree from anyone from causing harm to it. Sekoh - a stubborn, violent 14 year old spider, Kyko - a lazy and strong 16 year old spider, and Reina - a non caring spider, are siblings who are the main three ninja warriors who protect Árbol de la Vida. Despite their immaturity as actual warriors, everyone counts on them to save the day (even though they are sometimes slackers who do nothing but goof off). Characters/casting * 'Sekoh: '(Voiced by Son of Hat) Sekoh is the series main protagonist. He is possibly an opposite of a regular hero. He is carless of the things he destroys, more cowardly than others, extremely violent ad merciless, and doesn't really learn anything he does wrong. Sekoh's signature weapon are his two chokutōs. * 'Kyko: '(Voiced by Seth Rogen) Kyko is a slightly more serious protagonist. He is the strongest of the group, and has been known to be an expert executioner when it comes to the bad guys. Kyko can be a lazy slob at points, but is more dangerous than many suspect. His signature weapon is the flail. * '''Reina: (Voiced by Niki Yang) Reina is a very sarcastic and edgy protagonist. Like Sekoh, she doesn't really care that much other than herself, however, she can still be in a friendly attitude towards anyone she respects. Her signature weapons are her shurikens. * 'That Kid: '(Voiced by Will Shadley) The ninjas #1 fan, who annoys the crap out of them. He tries to be like his idols, but is usually hurt, or killed in episodes. He calls himself "the unofficial fourth member of the group". * 'The Towns People: '(Voiced by multiple actors) The inhabits who live on and around the Árbol de la Vida. Most of them trust the ninjas to keep them and their homes safe from the dangers that surround it. TBA Broadcasting * Main Article: (Awesome Ninja Spiders Knock Out!/Episodes) Viewers When the series first debut on Disney XD, the ratings were often 1.3 Million in the United States. But later on, ratings for the show arose during the second season, which had an average of 2.01 Million viewers, the third season had a 2.25 Million viewers. The series continues to be the fourth most watched series on Disney XD as of now. International Broadcasting TBA Editing TBA Media TBA